


Passos Escuros

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Ela sentiu o mundo se quebrar sob seus pés porque perdeu tudo, absolutamente tudo. Porque ela não tinha o direito de ser feliz. Ela teve isso, acreditou que agora estava tudo bem. Mas não estava, claro que não estava, nunca podia estar para uma Luthor, não? Estava tudo perfeito demais para que durasse por mais tempo. Perfeito até que isso foi tirado dela violentamente com sangue e sujeira.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspirado pela fanart: http://kryptobytes.tumblr.com/post/155095911736  
> * Está meio bagunçado, eu sei, minha mente é estranha  
> * Sim, o título vem dessa música velha  
> * A kriptonita artificial vem dessa oneshot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9136474  
> * Me siga no Tumlr: char-is-hella-gay

Ela não conseguia respirar. Ela estava queimando de dentro para fora, a dor emocional tão forte que chegava a incomodar fisicamente. Ela não era nada além da dor, além do sofrimento que a quebrava mais do que ela já estava quebrada antes, que quebrava cada parte que foi consertada antes. Os pedaços que foram colados com abraços fortes, beijos carinhosos e noites perfeitas se quebraram mais uma vez, se despedaçaram em pedaços afiados que cortavam sua alma cruelmente.

Ela sentiu o mundo se quebrar sob seus pés porque perdeu tudo, absolutamente tudo. Porque ela não tinha o direito de ser feliz. Ela teve isso, acreditou que  _ agora  _ estava tudo bem. Mas não estava, claro que não estava, nunca podia estar para uma Luthor, não? Estava tudo perfeito demais para que durasse por mais tempo. Perfeito até que isso foi tirado dela violentamente com sangue e sujeira.

Ela somente não se importava mais.

***

Lena era genial o suficiente para ter criada uma kriptonita quase perfeita. Com o efeito oposto da kriptonita comum. Feita para proteger, não para ferir, podia absorver a radiação da kryptonita verde e acabava tornando o escudo mais forte. Kara podia ficar exposta a 90% da radiação e não ser realmente afetada, em 100%, era como se ela estivesse lutando há muito tempo sem descansar por alguns minutos sendo exposta à luz do sol.

Porém, ali estava ela, sentindo a mesma fraqueza que ela sentia quando era exposta à kryptonita verde.

Era uma armadilha e ela se sentia uma completa idiota por não pensar por mais de dez segundos antes de se deixar ser atraída pela ideia de eles estarem machucando Lena. Se tivesse ligado para Lena mais uma vez, passado pelo caminho usual entre a casa e a empresa, checado em vez de simplesmente voar acima da velocidade do som direto para o endereço.

E agora ela estava sangrando com três tiros e com uma navalha enfiada na coxa voando com o resto de força direto para o DEO. Sua chegada não foi nem um pouco gloriosa ou delicada, foi miserável, na verdade.

Estava sufocando dentro do uniforme, a pressão no peito parecia não deixar seu pulmões puxarem oxigênio o suficiente, deixando ela tonta. O sangue quente e grudento sujava o chão, ela tinha certeza que algumas gotas caíram enquanto ela voava.

Quando ela literalmente caiu no hall do DEO, Alex foi a primeira a se aproximar (afinal, era o que ela sempre fazia). O ‘escudo’ que cobria o ‘S’ em seu peito estava quente, brilhando, e ela sentiu os dedos queimarem quando tentou arrancar ele outra vez.

“Olhe para mim, Kara” ela falou baixo, tentando ajudar a heroína a se levantar “O que aconteceu?”

“De verdade? Eu não sei” ela tossiu, cuspindo mais de sangue. Puxou o escudo com mais força “Ouch.”

“Calma.”

Alex enfiou as mãos por baixo da capa vermelha e soltou as amarras do escudo rapidamente, viu Kara jogar para o lado, logo ela mandaria Winn analisar o objetos para saber porque ele estava daquele jeito. Dois agentes levantaram Kara e a levaram rapidamente para a enfermaria, direto para a maca sob as luzes que imitavam o sol amarelo.

Alex era a pessoa mais qualificada para cuidar dos machucados de Kara, mas isso não significava que ela precisava se acalmar por um minutos depois de ver a garota tão machucada. Suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente enquanto ela colocava as luvas. Ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando tirou a bala prateada do ferimento no ombro direito de Kara, era uma bala comum e ela não gostava do quão humana Kara era naquele momento.

Perfeitamente sensível a morte. Nada indestrutível. Tudo era perigoso demais ao seu redor.

“Alex…”

“Shh, não se mova.”

“Está d-doendo demais para eu m-me mexer” Alex assentiu, ela podia imaginar. Quer dizer, ela conhecia dor física muito bem, mas imaginava que  _ talvez  _ pudesse ser um pouco pior para alguém que era virtualmente indestrutível, impenetrável. A prova de balas, de feridas, que podia contar em uma mão as vezes em que foi capaz de ver o próprio sangue.

“Eu sei que está doendo. Vai ficar tudo bem.”

“Eu estou morrendo…”

“Eu não vou deixar você morrer.”

“Eu sei” ela sorriu levemente “Mas posso pedir uma coisa?”

“Claro…”

“Se isso não der certo… você pode cuidar dela. E ser feliz com Maggie?”

“S-sim, Kara” Alex se inclinou e beijou sua têmpora “Você vai ficar bem. Você  _ precisa  _ ficar bem.”

***

Alex tentou o melhor, o DEO tentou o melhor. Ela passou dias sem sair do DEO, mesmo que seu apartamento fosse perto. Só se lembrava de comer quando Maggie aparecia com a comida e algo para beber e ficava ao seu lado até ela comer tudo. Alex passava horas entre estar enfiada no laboratório, analisando o sangue de Kara, e ficar sentada ao lado da cama sob a luz artificial do sol.

Porém, cada vez que ela olhava o sangue e meia dúzia de células, a situação parecia piorar. Os machucados não melhoravam, não fechavam mesmo depois de duas semanas, as células pareciam não se ‘recarregar’ de jeito nenhum.

(E Lena se enterrou ainda mais no trabalho enquanto esperava Kara acordar.)

Foram as sete semanas mais infernais até a tarde em que Kara simplesmente não estava mais respirando. Em que seu coração não estava mais batendo e 

“Não é sua culpa.”

“Eu d-deveria ter salvo e-ela.”

“Você deu o seu melhor, todo mundo sabe disso.”

“Não f-foi o suficiente.”

“Não havia como salvar ela, meu amor” ela apertou mais a agente em seus braços “Mas vai ficar tudo bem.”

***

Alex precisou de todo o resto de coragem que estava dentro dela para contar à Lena e agradeceu mentalmente quando a mulher não a empurrou quando ela a abraçou. Ela sabia Kara era basicamente tudo o que Lena tinha. Mesmo que fossem todos amigos, se divertissem nas noites tradicionais de jogos e em noites no bar, Kara continuava sendo a pessoa mais importante na vida da CEO.

Alex não sabia se era uma boa ideia, mas talvez fosse. Podia piorar ou melhorar a situação, mas isso faria ela mesma se sentir melhor, então ela sentia como se devesse fazer isso. Quando se afastaram, Lena imediatamente tentando voltar a vestir a máscara fria, Alex enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o colar. A sensação do objeto sob os seus dedos lembrava ela da única vez em que KAra tinha certeza absoluta que não voltaria e deixou com ela. Ela não sabia se doía mais pensar em Kara dando o colar ou em ter tirado ele do corpo frio (provavelmente a segunda, já que a primeira opção vinha com a lembrança de devolver o colar).

Entregou à mulher, viu seus olhos se arregalarem por um segundo antes de fechar a mão com força ao redor do colar.

“Obrigada” murmurou, “Você não me disse o que aconteceu.”

Alex quase ouviu seu instinto protetor gritar  _ minta,  _ e ela mentiu: “Eles conseguiram tirar o escudo, danificar o suficiente para arrancar ele. Então ela estava sensível à kryptonita, eles machucaram ela o suficiente para a radiação ser forte demais para o corpo dela se curar. Eram inimigos demais, o escudo funcionou até eles tirarem, não foi culpa sua.”

Lena assentiu, ela tentou não se culpar. Alex apertou seu ombro por um momentos antes de ir embora.

Na mesma semana, Alex apareceu na L-Corp com um pacote, sem subir ao escritório (ela não se sentia preparada para ver qualquer uma das possíveis reações da CEO. Jess entregou o pacote à Lena, que ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ler o pequeno bilhete  _ eu prometi cuidar e, bem, eu vou tentar.  _ Ela apoiou o pacote sobre a mesa e abriu com cuidado depois de apertar e perceber que parecia alguma roupa. O tecido vermelho familiar apareceu. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem d’água, agarrou a capa com força e afundou o rosto nela. 

_ Obrigada, Alex. _

***

Alex não reclamou quando Lena passou a passar mais algum tempo no DEO, ela e Winn formavam uma ótima dupla. Já fazia três meses desde que Kara se foi, mas todos estavam dando o melhor para seguir em frente. Lena não precisou falar nada para Alex saber que mandar a capa (depois de garantir que não havia um traço de sangue) não foi uma coisa ruim (mas claro que ela não sabia que Lena dormia abraçando o pano como uma criança dormia abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia).

Alex tinha pesadelos e Maggie a segurava, Lena tinha pesadelos e enfiava mais o rosto na capa. Elas passavam algumas horas sozinhas, sem conversar ou nem mesmo sem olhar, mas era confortável. Era uma boa rotina, por mais que Lena gostasse de trabalhar na L-Corp, ela tinha que admitir: trabalhar horas em invenções para proteger pessoas como Alex era melhor, isso fazia se sentir menos mal. Em todas as vezes em que ela ficava tanto tempo no DEO, Maggie trazia comida extra para ela, era uma rotina confortável (e ela tinha que admitir que as duas eram adoráveis juntas e Lena achava isso revigorante).

E Alex tinha o plano de  _ nunca  _ contar o que realmente aconteceu. Plano que estava dando muito certo até Mon-El (que nunca realmente escondeu o quanto ele não gostava de Lena por ela ter conseguido a afeição de Kara) ouvir Winn contando a J’onn uma das melhorias que ele fez no escudo (afinal, Kal-El ainda estava lá fora) que impediria que a kryptonita fosse modificada e virasse veneno.

Então durante uma tarde onde Lena estava terminando um novo uniforme (uma espécie de armadura muito mais leve e forte do que a armadura de kryptonita) que ela pretendia que Alex acabasse usando em campo, Mon-El simplesmente entrou no laboratório e agarrou a mulher pelo pescoço.

“É culpa sua” ele gritou, Alex reagiu rapidamente.

“Pare com isso” puxou ele com toda força, mas precisou acertar a têmpora dele com o punho da pistola “Você está louco?”

“Louco? Você que está defendendo ela. Você contou?”

“Cale a boca, Mon-El.”

“Você contou a ela” gritou ainda mais alto “Você contou o que ela fez?”

“Me contar o que?” Lena estava com a mão no próprio pescoço, tinha certeza de que ficaria roxo, marcado com os dedos do daxamita “O que eu fiz?”

“Nada, Lena…”

“Conte, não seja mais uma humana covarde.”

“Saia, Mon-El.”

“Só depois de você contar.”

“Saia agora” ela destravou a arma “Agora.”

“Você não vai me matar.”

“Eu não preciso acertar nenhuim orgão vital para te machucar muito, eu posso acertar o seu pé e te deixar sangrando aqui. Saia agora, é uma ordem.”

Mon-El grunhiu, passou por ela rapidamente e se afastou do laboratório. Alex sabia que não tinha como continuar com a mentira. Mesmo que fosse uma mentira para o bem de Lena, não deixava de ser uma mentira.

Por mais que Lena fingisse que estava perfeitamente bem, Alex sabia que ela estava se afogando em dor e Alex não tinha coragem de simplesmente contar e fazer tudo piorar. De fazer ela sentir ainda mais e mais dor, culpa e miséria. Era cruel, ela sabia o quanto Lena poderia se tortura.

Então respirou fundo e fez Lena se sentar (na mesma cadeira que estava antes de Mon-El decidir sufocar ela) e se ajoelhou na sua frente, quase como uma mãe que estava prestes a tentar explicar a morte de alguém. Segurou as suas mãos, acariciando com os polegares, delicada e lentamente.

Com a voz suave, cuidadosa, mesmo que suas palavras parecessem a de alguém que estava lendo um texto, ela explicou. A kryptonita que Lena  _ era  _ boa, era feita para proteger, nunca machucaria Kara na forma em que Lena criou. Porém, o Cadmus descobriu a fórmula (provavelmente algum hacker conseguiu invadir os arquivos protegidos da L-Corp), a estrutura química complicada e mudaram algumas ligações. A base não deixava de ser kryptonita comum e esse era o ponto fraco.

Uma pequena alteração, quase impossível de se perceber, e ela se tornou veneno. Como estava tão perto de Kara, um pouco da radiação já estava entrando no sistema dela, a alteração causada por radiação, transformou a proteção tão perfeita começou a alterar e matar as células da kryptoniana. As feridas poderiam ser curadas, até um humano comum poderia sobreviver caso fosse atendido rapidamente. Porém, Kara estava com veneno matando suas células, como um câncer impossível de ser parado, morrendo lentamente até que seu corpo não pudesse mais lutar.

“Não é culpa sua, Lena. Você não poderia saber que eles seriam capazes de alterar a kryptonita artificial a esse ponto”  _ mas é culpa minha não ter salvo ela.  _ Alex não disse, mas Lena imaginava que talvez ela pensasse isso.

“Eu deveria saber, eu deveria imaginar, eu tinha que ter pensado no ponto fraco que isso teria.”

“Não, Lena” Alex levantou rápido, puxando Lena com ela “Agora, não pense nisso. Venha comigo.”

“Onde vamos?”

“Vamos para o meu apartamento, você já trabalhou muito. Winn e Maggie também vêm.”

“Para?”

“Assistir alguns filmes, nós precisamos relaxar. Você precisa relaxar, ainda mais depois desse momento.”

“Mas…”

“Só um pouco de comida e diversão, vamos ficar bem. E isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor.”

****

“Alex…”

“Calada, Lena, apenas venha. Sem pensar. Confie em mim, Você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem. Somos amigas, não?”

“Nós somos?”

“Você não quer ser?”

“Sim, eu só… eu só não achei que você se importava tanto assim comigo.”

“Claro que eu me importo. E Winn, e Maggie, todos nós” Lena sorriu levemente, já sentindo uma espécie de ‘quentinho’ no coração que ela não sentia desde a última vez em que Kara a abraçou antes de sair para seu trabalho de repórter na CatCo “Você é nossa agora e não vamos deixar você ir.”

***

“Eu não sei se você vai gostar” Alex falou suavemente “Mas eu tive que tentar, por isso eu passei mais tempo na frente de um computador do que ajudando você com a sua armadura.”

Estavam no DEO, como quase sempre, em frente a porta que levava à inteligência artificial criada pela mãe de Kara. Lena nunca esteve lá, mas Kara havia mencionado o lugar uma dúzia de vezes. Contado como, mesmo sabendo que aquele holograma não era sua mãe, aquilo fazia ela se sentir um tanto melhor, um pouco menos sozinha. Sentindo que ela não era a única pessoa do mundo com as memórias de Krypton tão claras (Kal-El conhecia histórias, conhecia elementos culturais, mas ele era mais humano do que kryptoniano). Que Krypton não estava tão morto assim… estava, muito. Kal-El não tinha as memórias do lugar onde realmente nasceu, ele não falava a língua tão bem quanto deveria, ele só conhecia histórias e era humano demais para ser considerado o último filho de Krypton. Ele conhecia a mesma quantidade de coisa que Alex sabia, talvez Alex soubesse mais, afinal, ela passou muito mais tempo com Kara do que Kal-El.

Lena também conhecia as histórias, algumas palavras em Kryptoniano. Kara contou à ela em momentos diferentes, fossem quando ela estava triste e falar sobre aquilo ajudava ela a se sentir melhor, quando Kara flutuava sobre a cidade e murmurava lendas antigas, misturando inglês com kryptoniano porque dezenas de palavras não tinham tradução para nenhuma língua humana. Histórias divertidas da sua infância em um planeta quase esquecido enquanto estavam no sofá sob um cobertor confortável.

Alex era cuidadosa e Lena sempre se perguntou se a agente ensinou Kara a ser mais suave. Se, devagar, ajudou ela a aprender a controlar aquela força extrema. Afinal, Kara conseguiu carregar Fort Rozz, uma prisão alienígena que pesava dezenas de tonelada, para fora da atmosfera da Terra, e conseguia abraçar uma pessoa sem esmagar ela. Lena não se afastou quando Alex segurou ela e puxou até ali.

“Por que você me trouxe aqui?” Lena perguntou quando entraram na sala vazia e circular, com uma plataforma no centro onde Lena imaginou que o holograma aparecia “Eu nunca…”

“Não é o holograma de Alura, não mais. E por isso eu não faço ideia se você vai gostar disso ou se você vai me odiar até o fim das nossas vidas.”

Alex fez ela parar no mesmo lugar on Kara costumava parar. Alex viu sua irmã naquele ponto centenas de vezes (e em 99% das vezes, Kara sequer sabia que Alex a viu) e foi estranho ver Lena ali. O holograma era quase perfeito, mas não era vivo, não era uma pessoa e era isso que mais machucada. Era algo bom, ver alguém parecer vivo novamente, e era algo ruim, porque era somente uma ilusão tecnológica.

Alex e Winn passaram semanas trabalhando isso, desde uma das noites em que Alex encontrou Lena no sofá, encolhida com a capa ao redor dos ombros, e com duas garrafas vazias e vinho. Depois de cuidar da ressaca da mulher, ela decidiu que deveria tentar uma última coisa. J’onn ajudou bastante, assim como Lucy, James e até mesmo Cat. Quase todos, menos Clark. Ele continuava sendo zangado  (mas até Lois ajudou) por não ter salvo Kara e Alex estava zangada com ele porque ele não estava lá (porque ele nunca estava lá, porque ele abandonou Kara, porque ele nunca realmente esteve lá e, depois que Kara e Lena começaram a namorar, ele definitivamente estava longe). 

Alex ligou o sistema, esperando que não fizesse mal a Lena. As luzes azuis brilharam suavemente, como deveria, e o holograma começou a se formar lentamente em frente ao ponto que Lena estava parada. Longe da perfeição, um tanto transparente, como se fosse uma forma no meio da neblina. Kara em seu uniforme azul, a capa vermelha, o símbolo no peito sem o escudo, o cabelo loiro e suave e os olhos azuis e puros. Era como um fantasma brilhando no meio da plataforma.

“Oi, Lena” Kara falou, sua voz não era perfeita, mas a afeição delicada estava lá e Lena não fazia ideia de como Alex continuou fazer aquilo.

“Oh meu…” ela se aproximou, subindo na plataforma, mas sem ficar muito perto. Mesmo sabendo que não era real, que  _ não era  _ Kara, seu coração sentiu o conforto familiar que sempre sentia quando olhava aqueles olhos bondosos.

“Não chore. Eu sinto muito.”

“Não sinta.”

“O que eu posso fazer por você?” o sistema base era o inteligência artificial de Alura, uma parte continuava sendo basicamente uma grande enciclopédia, mas Lena (e Alex) podiam se iludir o suficiente para se sentirem menos pior.

“Apenas fique assim, só isso” ela olhou para Alex “Obrigada, Alex.”


End file.
